Viejos Amigos
by Carol Kurosaki x3
Summary: ¡Ocho años después de la batalla final de FMA, Roy Mustang, ahora Führer, organiza una cena con sus antiguos amigos! ¿Cómo habrán cambiado todos?
1. Viejos Amigos, Capítulo 1

**Hace ocho años, dos hermanos consiguieron lo que nadie había hecho antes: acabar con el creador del mal, "Father", y devolver la paz que los habitantes de Amestris tanto anhelaban.**

-¿Habéis visto el correo?- Alphonse y May entraron a la casa con el cartel "Automail Rockbell" sin llamar, como era habitual.- ¡Hay una carta de Mustang!

-¿Qué?- Winry se secó las manos después de fregar y fue hasta ellos.- ¡Guau! ¡Llevamos casi dos años sin verles!

-Normal, el ser Führer implica tener siempre mucho trabajo. Vamos a leerla. ¡Hermano, ven!

Edward le dio la llave inglesa de juguete al pequeño Taylor y fue a verla. Leyó detenidamente lo que ponía:  
"Nos complace invitarles a usted y a su familia a la cena de reencuentro para los amigos del señor Mustang, Führer de Amestris. La cena tendrá lugar el día 11 de octubre a las 20:00 en la mansión de su excelencia, situada en Ciudad Central. Se le dará alojamiento en caso de que no viva en Central. Esperamos su asistencia.

Roy y Riza Mustang. 2 de Octubre de 1923."

Cuando terminó, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Será cabrón… Sabe perfectamente el día de mi cumpleaños y va y monta una cena el mismo día.

-¿Qué pasa, papi?- Preguntó Taylor, todavía con la llave inglesa que su padre le había tallado en madera.

Winry le cogió en brazos y le preguntó:

-¿Te acuerdas de Jack y Selim?

-¡Sí! ¿Vamos a ir a jugar con ellos?

De repente se oyó un llanto que venía de arriba, señal de que Amy se había despertado.

-No os preocupéis, voy yo- dijo May, y subió corriendo.

Ed, Al y Winry se sentaron en torno a la mesa para pensar los preparativos. A los dos o tres minutos May bajó con la pequeña Amy en brazos y se sentó con ellos. Mientras hablaba y escuchaba, le hacía cosquillas y escuchaba los disparates de Taylor. Winry les miró y le dijo a la joven Chang:

-Se te dan bien los niños.

-Oh, ¡me encantan!

-¿Y no has pensado en tener unos propios?

Instantáneamente Al y May se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otro lado. La cara de Alphonse se volvió totalmente roja y Edward empezó a reírse como loco.

**Una semana después…**

Edward miraba al esmoquin que había sobre la cama igual que miraría a su peor enemigo. Odiaba tener que arreglarse de forma estúpida y parecerse a Shiao May. Al menos la maldita pajarita y la horrible chaqueta sólo tendría que llevarlas en la cena y no en el viaje. Odiaba esa chaqueta y su asquerosa cola de pingüino. Sin pensarlo, chocó las manos y las puso rápidamente sobre su chaqueta. La puerta del baño se abrió y Winry salió ya preparada.

-A veces se me olvida que el alquimista de acero ya no es lo que era.- Dijo él sonriendo de forma melancólica.

-No necesitas la alquimia para hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo...- Le contestó Winry. Acto seguido se le sonrojaron las mejillas.- ¿Qué… qué te parece mi vestido?

Winry llevaba un vestido recogido al cuello del color del atardecer, largo hasta los pies. Su pelo rubio platino se recogía de una hermosa forma, pero llevaba los pendientes de siempre, que tenía gracias a Riza, aquellos que Ed le compró.  
-Que se quiten todas las princesas de este mundo si estás tú. Es precioso. ¡Pero mi esmoquin es horrible!

-¡No es para tanto! ¿Quieres… que te haga la trenza?

-No he vuelto a hacérmela desde aquel día. Adelante.

Se sentó en la cama y Winry le trenzó el pelo, arrodillada tras él. Cuando acabó hizo lo que siempre había deseado hacer cada vez que le arreglaba su brazo metálico. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Edward sonrió y acarició su cara. De repente se abrió la puerta y Amy entró llorando.

-¡Taylod me ha pegado con la llave ingleza! ¡Me duele! ¡Buaaaa!

Su hermano entró por detrás y se defendió:

-¡No quería jugar conmigo!

-¡Yo quedía jugad a loz alquimiztaz!

-Taylor, eso está muy mal- le regañó Edward.- Pídele perdón a tu hermana. ¡No está bien pelearse!

-¡Pero tú también te peleas a veces con el tito Al!

-Eh… bueno… sí, pero luego nos perdonamos.

Winry cogió a su hijo y lo sentó sobre su regazo.

-Si supieras lo que sería capaz papá de hacer por su hermano…


	2. Viejos Amigos, Capítulo 2

A las 5 en punto, Edward y su familia llamaron a la puerta de la casa de Al y May. Ésta salió a abrirles, con un vestido rojo de bordes dorados al estilo de Xing. Llevaba su cabello negro recogido en dos moñitos y unas bonitas sandalias.

-¡Pero qué guapa que estás, Amy!

-¡Tu veztido ez muy dado! ¡Pedo ez muy bonito!

Edward se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

-Bueno, ¿va a tardar mucho el señorito?

-Ya, ya estoy. ¡Quejica!

-¡Si no te das prisa llegamos tarde!

-Y pensar que a mí siempre me tocaba esperarte… May, ¿tienes tus maletas?

-Sí, aquí están.

-Pues entonces ya podemos ir al coche.

-¿Puedo conducir yo?- Le suplicó Edward.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Venga, subid.

Ed se sentó al lado de su hermano, y Winry y May atrás, cada una con un niño pequeño sobre el regazo.

Durante el camino estuvieron hablando, y a Ed le surgió una duda.

-¿Y nuestro querido emperador? ¿Creéis que va a venir?

-¿Su majestad Ling Yao? Últimamente no ha habido ningún problema grande en Xing, supongo que no importará que se tome unas vacaciones de un día.

-Y, al final, ¿qué pasó con Lan Fan?- Preguntó Winry, cotilleando.

-¡Se han casado! Pero Ling me ha prometido que la próxima dinastía que reine en Xing será la de los Chang. Dice que me lo merezco, así que cuando muera es probable que yo le sustituya.

-Guau! Entonces… ¿Vas a ser la emperatriz de Xing?- le dijo Al, perplejo.

-Para eso falta mucho, Al…

Él asintió. Pero en su corazón había una duda. Si May reinaba en Xing algún día, ¿qué pasaría con él? Estaba muy preocupado. Lo que tenía decidido hacer tras tanto tiempo podía irse a la mierda. Como siempre, fingió muy bien y simplemente se quedó pensativo.

-Por cierto, ¿os habéis enterado de lo de Sheska y Fuery?- les preguntó Winry.

-¡Joder! ¡Te enteras de todo!- exclamó Ed.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo contó Riza la última vez que la vimos. ¡Hacen muy buena pareja!

**Dos horas y media después…**

Ed se bajó del coche y alzó la vista mirando toda la mansión. Ya la había visto antes, y no le traía buenos recuerdos. Pero sabía que esta vez iba a ser diferente. Apretó el timbre de la verja. Al poco salió un niño de unos ocho años que, al verlo, a Ed le causó miedo. Selim Bradley-Mustang. Aún no se acostumbraba a ver al antiguo homúnculo que había estado a punto de matarle como el hijo adoptivo del Capitán General. Se agachó a su altura y le acarició la cabeza.

-¡Vaya, Selim! ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¿Y tu hermano?

Roy Mustang había llegado al puesto de Führer tras la muerte de Grumman, y al morir la madre de Selim adoptó a éste. También tenía otro hijo con su mujer, Riza Hawkeye, llamado Jack. Pero nunca trataba a uno mejor que a otro, ni distinguía cuál era hijo de su sangre y cuál no, a pesar de que Selim había sido el malvado homúnculo Pride.

Los Elric se bajaron del coche y siguieron a Selim, que corría hacia la entrada.

-¡Mamá! ¡Hermano! ¡Ya han venido!

-¡Chicos! ¡Madre mía, cómo pasa el tiempo! ¡Parece mentira que hace nada tuvieseis quince años!- Riza salió al patio y les fue abrazando a todos. Su carácter no tenía nada que ver con aquel que había arrastrado con el peso de tantas personas a las que había matado durante la guerra, ahora se la veía viva y alegre.- Roy vendrá enseguida, por suerte no tenía mucho trabajo. Les diré a la criada que os enseñe vuestras habitaciones.

Una joven que no tendría más de 18 años les acompañó hasta un largo pasillo con unas 30 puertas y les indicó cuáles eran las suyas. El interior estaba ricamente decorado con elegantes muebles.

-Je, je. Se ve que hay que dejar buena impresión a las visitas. Qué listo es Fuego.- Aunque Edward ya no podía practicar la alquimia, seguía llamando a su amigo por su apodo de Alquimista Nacional.

Winry le dio un codazo. Se oyeron dos exclamaciones de la habitación de al lado, y los dos se asomaron por la puerta. La de Al y May era exactamente igual. Roy y Riza se habían acostumbrado al lujo. Y no iban a privar a sus amigos de él.


	3. Viejos Amigos, Capítulo 3

Edward volvió a mirar el estúpido esmoquin. No tenía más remedio que ponérselo. Winry, que colocaba la pajarita de Taylor, volvió la vista hacia él, y le dijo:  
-Vamos, sabes que no es para tanto. ¡Ponte el esmoquin de una maldita vez!  
-Pfff… Está bien…  
_ Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado_  
May hizo el nudo de la corbata de Alphonse y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después cogió una bolsa de tela en la que había un plato.  
-¿Habéis traído comida? ¡Pero si esto es una mansión! ¡Habrá de todo!  
-No te quejarás tanto cuando la pruebes. He preparado rollitos de primavera y Winry ha hecho tarta de manzana.  
-Oh… entonces me callo- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
Se oyó un sonido por toda la mansión. Era la señal de que podían bajar a cenar. La sirvienta esperaba al final de la inmensa escalera y les indicó por dónde debían pasar. Abrió una puerta el doble de grande que todos ellos y apareció ante sus ojos un salón más grande que toda la casa de Ed y Winry. Las ventanas eran tan altas como una persona de estatura media. Una chimenea gigantesca calentaba toda la habitación. A su lado había tres sillones con pinta de ser muy cómodos. La mesa… era casi tan larga como la sala. A su alrededor había unas treinta sillas. Sobre ella colgaba una araña decorada tan elegante como toda la casa. Edward emitió un silbido y Winry le pegó un codazo.  
Un hombre ataviado con un uniforme militar, igual que el que siempre había llevado pero con una nueva estrella en el hombro, vino por detrás de ellos y le puso la mano en el hombro a su antiguo camarada.  
-Vaya…Acero. No has cambiado nada…  
Edward, sin darse la vuelta, le contestó:  
-Sabes que ya no soy alquimista nacional. Ni siquiera soy alquimista.- Después volvió la cabeza y añadió-. Y veo que tú tampoco, Fuego...  
Tras saludarse entre ellos, Roy les pidió que pasaran al salón. Allí, junto a la chimenea, Jack y Selim jugaban con un niño y una niña que eran idénticos. A Ed le recordaban a alguien, pero no los ubicaba.  
-Vamos, chicos, jugad con ellos.  
Taylor y Amy se acercaron, al principio tímidamente, pero a los cinco minutos acabaron jugando todos juntos a lo mismo. Mientras, May y Winry habían ido a la cocina, donde Riza supervisaba que todo fuera perfecto.  
Los hombres se habían sentado en los tres sillones. Ed miraba a los dos niños que obligatoriamente tenían que ser hermanos. Probablemente eran mellizos. Sus expresiones eran idénticas, pero seguía sin saber por qué le eran familiares. Era como…si tuvieran cara de empanados. Al pequeño se le empezó a caer el moco y se limpió con el brazo. Edward, que empezaba a poner una cara rara, le susurró a Roy:  
-Oye, Mustang, ¿de… de quién son estos?  
-¿No lo sabes? ¡Es bastante evidente, son idénticos a su padre! Son los hijos de Falman.  
Edward se quedó con cara de póquer.  
-Falman… ¿se ha… casado…?  
-Te sorprenderá saber con quién. Supongo que recordarás a… la comandante Armstrong.  
-¿Con ella? ¡Pero si no pegan ni con cola!  
-Vosotros dos, no es por nada, pero… Parecéis señoras cotilleando…- les dijo Al, burlón.  
Los tres acabaron riendo. Los niños les miraron extrañados pero en seguida volvieron a lo suyo. De repente, Roy esbozó un gesto de sorpresa, como si se hubiera acordado de algo.  
-Hey, Jack. ¿Les has enseñado a tus amigos lo que sabes hacer?  
-¡Hala! ¡Se me ha olvidado! Chicos, mirad lo que mi papá me ha enseñado a hacer.  
Selim se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Roy también lo había intentado con él, aunque en el fondo sabía que no podría conseguirlo. Jack sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón corto una tiza y buscó un sitio que no importara ensuciar.  
-Mejor coge un papel, anda.  
Le hizo caso a su padre y cogió una hoja grande. Sobre ella, con carboncillo, dibujó un perfecto símbolo de transmutación y puso sus manos sobre él. El folio tomó la forma deseada por el pequeño y se convirtió en una bonita muñeca hecha de papel.  
-¡Guau! ¡Qué bonita!- exclamó Amy fuera de su asombro. Siempre le había fascinado cómo sus tíos hacían transmutaciones, pero era la primera vez que hacían algo para jugar.  
-Te la regalo, Amy. ¡Porque eres muy guapa!  
La pequeña tomó el regaló, sonrojada. Edward, algo enfadado, masculló:  
-Vaya con el nene, qué espabilado.  
Una mujer y su hija entraron a la gran sala. La niña estaba irreconocible. Llevaba su pelo dorado suelto, aunque todos la recordaban con unas adorables coletas. Tenía un vestido estampado y una chaqueta roja. Era feliz. Probablemente había superado lo de su padre, la persona que más la quería en el mundo. Elysia Hughes se estaba haciendo una mujercita.


	4. Viejos Amigos, Capítulo 4

-¡Elysia-sempai!- Selim corrió hasta la niña y la abrazó, rompiendo así el hielo. Elysia siempre iba a casa de Mustang. Le encantaba jugar con los pequeños. Ella nunca supo que el asesino de su padre era un homúnculo como el que había sido Selim.  
-¡Hola, chicos! ¿A qué estáis jugando hoy? ¡Parece que hoy nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien con tantos niños!  
Gracia sonrió al ver a su hija con esa alegría y ganas de vivir que había heredado de su padre.  
-Bueno, Edward. Estoy segura al 100% de que estos dos niños tan guapos son hijos tuyos.  
Edward se sonrojó. Gracia era como una segunda madre para él.  
-Sí, ya ves. Y… bueno… Me alegro mucho de que vosotros también hayáis venido.  
-Al, te he traído una sorpresa. Siempre habías querido probarla, y… ¡te he traído tarta de manzana!  
-¡Guau! ¡Seguro que es deliciosa! Winry también ha traído la suya.  
-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Dónde está?  
-Ha ido a la cocina. Pregúntaselo a una doncella, te dirá dónde está- le indicó Roy  
Justo antes de que Gracia saliera, entró una joven pareja, los dos con gafas.  
-¡Sheska!  
-¡Gracia!  
Las dos mujeres se abrazaron. Habían pasado años. La que había sido la mano derecha de Maes Hughes les había visitado alguna vez, pero acabaron perdiendo el contacto. Mientras ellas se dirigían a la cocina, Ed, su hermano y Roy saludaron a su acompañante.  
-¡Sargento Fuery! ¡Cuánto tiempo!  
-Disculpa, pero la sargento ahora es Sheska. Yo me fui a la radio de Amestris. ¿Es que nunca oís las noticias?  
-Ah, vale.- La expresión de Edward cambió a una sonrisa picarona.- ¿Y qué pasa con Sheska, eh?  
-Je, je. Bueno… ya veis…- Dijo, con las mejillas del color del tomate.  
-Por lo visto mi hermano y tú no habéis sido los únicos que han abandonado el ejército, ¿verdad?- Intervino Alphonse.  
-Así es. ¡Havoc, Breda y Rebecca han montado un bar entre los tres!  
-Vaya… Por cierto, Roy, ¿van a venir los Armstrong?  
-En realidad Olivier ya está aquí. Y con Falman, claro. En cuanto a su hermano, aún no ha llegado. Él ya no vive en Central. Se ha dedicado a reformar la ciudad de Lior.  
Los hermanos Elric se sorprendieron al oír ese nombre.  
-¿Lior? ¿Con Rose?  
-Así es. Una joven muy amable. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea. Una vez visité aquella ciudad, y esa chica verdaderamente se entregaba en la tarea. Seguramente venga con Armstrong.  
Fue nombrar el apellido de la forzuda familia y aparecer por la puerta su miembro más valiente. Olivier Mira Armstrong no era alguien que pasara desapercibido. Era bastante más alta que todos los presentes –sobre todo Edward-, y su mirada de hielo y labios carnosos inducían al terror en cualquiera que la conociera un poco. Iba acompañada por un hombre con el que hacía una peculiar pareja. A pesar de que Vato Falman también era especialmente alto, su mujer llevaba tacones, y, por si fuera poco, siempre andaba por delante de él. Edward, después de saludarlos de forma cordial, alzó la ceja mirando a los recién llegados. _Qué calzonazos_, pensó. Luego miró a los hijos de estos. Eran idénticos a Falman. ¿Qué tenían de su madre? Su respuesta llegó enseguida.  
Amy sólo tenía ojos para la muñeca de Jack. Era tan bonita… Ella también quería ser alquimista, era muy guay eso de poder hacer juguetes con lo que quisiera. ¿Por qué papá y mamá no la usaban? Michelle, la niña que estaba allí, se le acercó. Miró a la muñeca sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La pequeña Elric se había dado cuenta y empezaba a molestarle cada vez más.  
-Ez mi muñeca. Jack me la ha hecho a mí.  
Sin contestarle, Michelle cogió un puñado de las piezas de puzle con las que jugaban su hermano John y Selim, y se las tiró a Amy cual ninja tirando shurikens. Amy se sorprendió y rápidamente se agachó, tapándose la cabeza. Todos los adultos se quedaron mirando la escena estupefactos. Olivier hizo un acto que la mayoría de los presentes no se esperaba. Se acercó a su hija y le dijo, en un tono dulce que sorprendió a muchos:  
-Cariño, eso no se hace. No puedes tirar piezas de puzle a la gente. Esa muñeca es de Amy, tú en casa tienes las tuyas. Pídele perdón, vamos.  
La pequeña arrugó la nariz y luego se dirigió a Amy. Esta seguía asustada desde su sitio. Le pidió perdón de forma tímida y ella accedió a perdonarla. Era mejor ser amiga suya, nunca se sabía. No quería que acabase tirándole un jarrón o algo así.


	5. Viejos Amigos, Capítulo 5

Por enésima vez la puerta se abrió. Cualquiera que hubiera visto a las tres personas que pasaban se hubiera caído al suelo. Eran demasiado. Edward desvió la vista a la enorme entrada y directamente se cayó de la silla. Sig Curtis y Alex Louis Armstrong habían hecho su entrada triunfal. Pero eso no era lo que asustaba a Ed, era la persona que andaba entre los dos. Izumi Curtis. Ésta se dirigió a él sin mirar a nadie más. Ed vio pasar toda su vida por delante hasta que la vio delante de su cara.  
-A ver, Edward Elric. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué en ocho años no te has dignado en hacer una maldita llamada a tu sensei?  
-Yo… yo… se me… glub… olvidó…  
Ella se puso hecha una furia:  
-¿Qué se te olvidó? ¡Ocho malditos años no has sido capaz de llamarme! Y tú, Alphonse…  
El chico tragó saliva y retrocedió lentamente:  
-Yo… bueno… es que… He estado muy ocupado…  
-¡Esa no es razón alguna para olvidarse de vuestra maestra! ¡Vergüenza debería da…!  
De repente su voz fue cortada por una fuerte tos, y una chica corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a recuperarse.  
-¡Rose!- gritaron los hermanos al unísono.  
-Oh, chicos, ¡es increíble! Volver a veros tras tantos años… ¿Cómo habéis estado?  
Mientras conversaban con ella, Alex se acercó a los niños, que estuvieron a punto de manchar sus pantalones. Taylor se mordió el labio y dijo:  
-Se…señor… ¿Necesita…algo?  
Armstrong no dijo nada pero de repente su cuerpo empezó a brillar y atemorizó aún más a los niños.  
-¡Esa es la alegría de la juventud! ¡Esa vitalidad con la que los infantes juegan, sin preocupación alguna! ¡Algo digno de aprendizaje! ¿No sería bello contemplarnos a nosotros mismos sin pensar en nuestros problemas y jugando todos juntos? Vamos pequeños, ¡yo seré vuestro compañero!  
Sobre sus pequeñas cabezas apareció una nube sombría, pero Elysia consiguió decir algo:  
-Er… Claro, señor Armstrong… ¿A qué… quiere… jugar?

Un rato después May volvió a la gran sala y anunció a todos:  
-Bueno, Riza dice que podéis ir sentándoos, que la comida van a servirla en seguida.  
Poco a poco cada uno ocupó su sitio y, sin previo aviso, se oyó el estruendo de un gong…  
-¡Arrodíllense todos ante la grandeza de Ling Yao, duodécimo príncipe y emperador de Xing!  
May susurró:  
-Hacedle caso, en serio.  
Todos, con algo de resignación, echaron su silla atrás y se arrodillaron agachando la cabeza.  
-Pero bueno, ¿qué me dices? Mis queridísimos amigos de Amestris postrados ante mí. Venga, no hace falta, poneos de pie.  
Definitivamente, por muy emperador que fuera, Ling no había cambiado ni pizca.  
Tres sirvientas empezaron a servir los entrantes. Detrás de ellas venía Riza, pero se paró en seco junto a la puerta y se quedó mirando a toda la guardia real.  
-Esto… Ling… ¿Por qué no me has dicho que venían tus súbditos a cenar?  
-Oh, da igual. Ellos se han traído su comida, no te preocupes. Sólo quiero que una de ellas ocupe un sitio en la mesa.  
Todos sabían de quién se trataba. Ella, por muy emperatriz que fuera, no iba a renunciar a su lugar como guardaespaldas. Se quitó su máscara roja y negra y dejó al descubierto un hermoso rostro de porcelana. Los dos tomaron un sitio entre May y Armstrong.  
-Su majestad… ¡Qué honor!- dijo ella en un tono que parecía tener un punto de ironía.  
-Vamos, enana, no me vengas con educación.  
-¡Y tú no me llames enana!  
-Oh, ¿qué pasa? Vas a meterte con el señor emperador de Xing?  
Al unísono, Alphonse y Lan Fan suspiraron:  
-Ya empezamos…  
Los asistentes miraban atónitos cómo la joven May se peleaba con el emperador de aquel grandioso país como dos niños en un jardín de infancia.


	6. Viejos Amigos, Capítulo 6

_Mientras tanto, en la cocina._  
-¡No! ¡Es imposible! ¡En el libro no quedaba así!  
Winry se acercó a Sheska y se quedó mirando con cara de asco la mezcla que esta había hecho.  
-Esto… ¿te ha salido mal la receta?  
-¡En el libro hacían lo mismo y quedaba una preciosa tarta! ¿Por qué soy así de negada?  
-Tranquila, mujer. Estamos en la mansión del Führer. ¡Hay comida de sobra!  
-Pero… ¡yo quería impresionar a todos!  
-¡No pasa nada! Vamos, a ver si necesitan algo.  
Sheska le dio a una de las encargadas de la cocina el bol con la pasta extraña que había intentado hacer, y ésta la miró un momento y, sin decir nada, la echó toda en la basura. Riza entró a la cocina y organizó a las criadas:  
-Jessa, tú lleva los platos de _carpaccio_ y reparte dos a los lados y tres al centro. Mayre, prepara todas las bebidas en el carrito y coloca los panes. ¡Luka, date prisa con los canapés y pon las bandejas bien repartidas! ¡Vamos, deprisa que casi ha llegado todo el mundo! Voy a recibir a los que vayan llegando.  
-No- nosotras… ¿quieres que hagamos algo?- Preguntó Winry. Riza era la viva imagen del estrés.  
-¿Vosotras? ¡Id ya a la mesa! En cuanto lleguen los últimos, iré.  
En el salón la gente empezaba a aburrirse. Algunos niños tiraban de las ropas de sus padres, John se había dormido y su moco se había convertido en una pompa, Taylor estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Armstrong y no parecía contento, Elysia intentaba divertirlos cantando canciones, pero no le hacían caso.  
Riza oyó el timbre y salió de la cocina tan rápido como sus tacones le permitían. En la puerta había caras conocidas.  
-¡Hola, Riza! Perdona que vengamos tan tarde, es que hoy había mucho trabajo.  
-No importa, pasad. ¡Rebecca, qué guapa!  
-¿Tú crees? ¡Mira, Lilly, que guapa viene la tía Riza!  
Su hija de siete años asomó un poco la cabeza de detrás de su madre y musitó:  
-¿Está… Selim?  
-¡Claro, cariño! ¡Han venido un montón de niños para jugar todos!  
-Hemos traído unas cuantas botellitas para después, ¡invita la casa!- Exclamó Breda.

En Ciudad Central no había una sola persona que no hubiera estado alguna vez en _Adiós Rutina_. Regentado por Jean Havoc, su mujer Rebecca y Heymans Breda, era el local más famoso de la capital. Su primera planta estaba todos los días llena de militares que terminaban su turno y descansaban para beber, pues estaba situada enfrente del cuartel general. El segundo piso tenía un espacioso restaurante donde se solían celebrar eventos, y había una bonita azotea con una terraza que se agradecía en verano. Lo que atraía a los habitantes de toda la ciudad era ese ambiente familiar en el que, sin conocerte de nada, te trataban como a un amigo, esa confianza que inspiraban todos los soldados, y la deliciosa comida de Rebecca, a la que todos los domingos se añadían decenas de tarta de manzana preparadas por Gracia y Elysia. Los dos clientes más habituales eran Denny Brosh y Maria Ross, que no faltaban un día a ver a sus antiguos compañeros. Hoy también les acompañaban, pero sus uniformes militares habían sido cambiados por trajes de gala. Los Mustang habían perdido el contacto con la mayoría de sus amigos, pero este no era el caso, porque se veían al menos una vez a la semana.

Por fin todos los invitados se sentaron. Parecía que nunca iba a llegar el momento, con tantas personas de un lado para otro… pero ahí estaban, todos ellos, recordando las aventuras que habían vivido, fingiendo que el tiempo no había pasado, viviéndolo una vez más…  
Roy se levantó y alzó su copa que ya había sido llenada.  
-Por, favor, un momento de silencio. Quisiera empezar por daros las gracias por haber venido todos, algunos desde tan lejos, para reunirnos una vea más. Hemos pasado momentos difíciles, nos llevamos mejor con unos que con otros, pero todos permanecemos siendo amigos. Tal vez os parezca, viéndonos a algunos tan viejos, que el tiempo ha pasado, pero para mí esta noche seguimos en aquellos días en los que la paz era algo difícil de encontrar y por lo que todos luchábamos, y que conseguimos gracias a nuestra unión. También os pido que hoy recordéis a todos aquellos que, de estar en este mundo, se habrían unido a la cena como nosotros. Ellos siempre serán parte de nuestro corazón y no los vamos a olvidar. Pero no estamos aquí para llorar por ellos. ¡Hemos venido a disfrutar de lo guay que es el Führer y pasarlo bien en esta gran cena! Nada más que añadir. Ya podemos empezar a cenar.- Acabó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.


	7. Viejos Amigos, Capítulo 7

Todos los presentes se le habían quedado mirando, como si el que hubiera leído todo aquel discurso fuera un alienígena. Era imposible que Roy Mustang, el mismo Roy Mustang que bromeaba y usaba el sarcasmo incluso en los casos serios, el mismo Roy Mustang que decía que sólo quería ser Führer para decretar que las mujeres del ejército llevasen minifalda. Era verdad que la última frase sí que era suya, pero, ¿de verdad se había vuelto serio? Imposible.  
Sin embargo, Alex Armstrong no se había fijado en ese detalle y se preocupaba por la emoción que le había causado. Se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo bordado y asentía. Rose arqueó una ceja, y, por complacer a su anfitrión, empezó a aplaudir despacio. Los demás la imitaron, estupefactos. Roy sonreía satisfecho e hizo un gesto con las manos para que parasen.  
-Muchas gracias. Bueno, ¿vais a cenar o qué?  
Todos se movían muy despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo. Bueno, tampoco era tan extraño. Era normal que se volviera más responsable, con el puesto más importante del país.  
Empezaron a probar los entrantes, mientras una de las criadas pasaba por la mesa preguntando a los invitados qué iban a tomar. Parecía un restaurante. ¿Sería así todos los días? Había dos mesas, una para los adultos y otra para los niños. A ellos les habían servido antes hamburguesas con patatas, para ellos un manjar. Elysia había decidido sentarse con ellos. Sabía que se iba a divertir más.  
-¡Vamos a ver! ¡Que levante la mano quien piense que esta es la mejor comida del mundo!  
Todos levantaron la mano, y al ver el resultado, se rieron. Amy tenía su cabeza apoyada en las manos. Miraba fijamente a alguien. Le gustaba mucho esa persona.  
-¿_Zabéiz _que Jack _zabe haced_ alquimia?  
-Bueno, no es gran cosa… -Dijo él tímidamente.  
Lilly abrió mucho sus enormes ojos azules, del mismo color que su padre y tan grandes como los de su madre.  
-¡Hala!- enseguida miró rápidamente abajo y se empezó a mordisquear las uñas.- ¿Y… y Selim?  
-A mí… no me sale. ¡Pero saco mejores notas que él!  
Ella, sin que se le notara, sonrió. Y no dijo nada más.

A los adultos les estaban sirviendo ya el segundo plato, bistec para algunos y marisco para otros. Taylor se comió su última patata y fue corriendo hasta el sitio de su padre.  
-¡Papi! ¡He sido el segundo en terminar, después de Elysia! ¡Pero es que ella es super mayor!  
-Muy bien, canijo, ¡así se hace! Ahora vete a tu sitio a esperar el postre, ¿vale?  
-Vaaaale…  
Taylor se fue a su sitio, pero decidió hacerlo a su manera. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se agachó y empezó a gatear por debajo de la mesa.  
-¡Taylor! ¡Sal de ahí!- Le gritó Winry.  
Ed se asomó un poco y vio que su hijo había encontrado algo. Este volvió con Edward y le dio un papel.  
-¿Qué pone aquí?  
Su padre lo cogió y empezó a leerlo rápidamente. Conforme pasaban las palabras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.  
-Vaya, vaya… Yo pensaba que Roy de verdad se lo había currado y mira por dónde…  
En la hoja estaba escrito el discurso del Führer. Sólo faltaba la última frase, obviamente de su cosecha.  
-¿EH? ¿Qué haces tú con eso? Yo-yo… ¡Devuélvemelo!  
La gente se le quedó mirando. ¿Qué pondría? Sheska miró para otro lado. Riza se lo quitó de las manos.  
-¡Roy! ¡Dijiste que lo ibas a escribir tú! ¡Esta es la letra de Sheska! ¿Es que no eres capaz de escribir un maldito discurso serio?  
-Bueno, el final es mío…  
Riza simplemente se dio en la frente con la mano. No quería montar un pollo en una noche tan importante. Al fin y al cabo era simplemente un discurso.


	8. Viejos Amigos, Capítulo 8

Todos los niños se habían comido el postre. Elysia empezó a jugar a las palabras encadenadas con ellos, pero Michelle no quería jugar. Ella miraba fijamente a alguien. Parecía preocupado. Pobrecillo.  
May les observaba divertida y pensó que sería buena idea ayudar a Elysia. Tenía pinta de desesperación.  
-Bueno, me parece que voy a echarle una mano a Elysia.- Dijo.  
Al simplemente asintió.  
-Vale…  
A May le extrañó el comportamiento de Alphonse, pero no dijo nada. En cuanto se alejó un poco de la mesa, Al dejó su tenedor en el plato y se puso a hablar muy rápido.  
-Ay… tengo que ir al baño. Ed, tú sabes, dónde está, por favor, acompáñame.- Dijo mientras hacía un gesto a su hermano.  
Edward entendió que le pasaba algo, asintió y salió junto a él. Fuera, Alphonse se puso a dar vueltas por el pasillo.  
-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.  
-¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa?  
Miró al suelo, dándose cuenta de que no iba a servir maldecir. Se sentó en un escalón cabizbajo.  
-Ed, sobre lo que te conté hace dos días… no puedo hacerlo.  
-¿Sobre qué? Ah, sí, ya… ¿Y ahora por qué vienes con esas? ¡Ayer estabas emocionadísimo! ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Es por lo que nos ha dicho esta tarde. Justo hoy, sin venir a cuento. Pensaba que hoy, rodeados de nuestros seres queridos era el día perfecto, y va y cuenta algo que ni yo sabía. ¿Será porque sabía que iba a hacerlo hoy? ¿Es tan evidente? Lo he echado todo a perder, soy idiota…  
-Hermano, ¿te has dado cuenta del cacao mental que estás haciéndote? Yo he pasado por esto. Antes de ello estás convencido, listo para hacerlo, pero en el momento de la verdad te conviertes en un flan. Y al final sale solo, tres simples palabras, y te sientes feliz. Es sencillo.  
-Sabes que mi caso no es tan sencillo, y sabes por qué.  
-Vale, está "ese" problema, pero cuando lo hagas no tienes que pensar en ello. Tienes que olvidarte de todo, solo pensar en ti y en ella, y ya está. Ahora vas a ir allí, vas a hacerlo y vas a demostrarme que eres capaz.  
-Madre mía… ¿Qué haría yo sin mi hermanito mayor? Bueno, voy a por eso arriba y tú vuelve al salón.

Edward asintió y volvió al comedor tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos de su americana. Se sentó junto a Winry, que estaba echando un vistazo al automail de Lan Fan.  
-Oye, Roy, ¿tenéis el baño a un kilómetro o me lo parece a mí?- después pasó el brazo por el hombro de Winry y le dijo, en voz baja.- Parece mentira que el crío de dos años que me despertaba por la noche porque le daba miedo ir al baño solo esté a punto de-. Sus palabras se cortaron con un fuerte portazo.  
Las dos puertas se abrieron con tanta fuerza que golpearon la pared. Todo el mundo miró a Al, que sujetaba una de ellas con el brazo y entró andando rápido, con paso firme, directo a donde él quería ir.  
-¡May Chang!  
Ella arqueó la ceja, sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. Él se quedó mirándola a los ojos, después se arrodilló, levantó la cajita que tenía en las manos y dijo esas tres simples palabras:  
-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	9. Viejos Amigos, Capítulo 9

Casi siempre las cosas pasan porque sí. Ocurren, pasan ante ti, las ves, y te son indiferentes. Y también están aquellos pequeños momentos que se graban en tu mente. Unos son buenos y otros malos, pero son tuyos para siempre. Y siempre hay uno que, sobre todos ellos, es el mejor. Y May sabía que iba a ser ese, que, de lo que llevaba de vida, eso era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca.  
De momento se había quedado sorprendida, con las manos en la boca. Al abrió mucho los ojos, esperando una respuesta. Ella miró al suelo…  
-¿Qué si quiero casarme contigo? –Después alzó la cabeza, le miró a los ojos y saltó a su cuello.- ¡Pues claro que quiero!  
Él se sobresaltó, pero enseguida rodeó a May con los brazos y se unieron en un beso. Todos seguían mirándolos, sin creerse muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
Armstrong dio un puñetazo a la mesa.  
-¡Eso sí… eso sí es amor! Sniff…Sniff ¡Es lo más bonito que había visto en mi vida!  
-Así se hace, hermano. ¿Ves? Era fácil.- Le dijo Edward, con una gran sonrisa.  
-Mamá, ¿el tío Al quiere mucho a May? –Preguntó Amy.  
-Sí, cariño. La quiere un montón.  
Riza seguía sin podérselo creer.  
-Pero, ¿en esto se ha convertido una cena? Madre mía, sí que ha venido bien, dijo riendo.  
-Pues entonces si algún día me muero, eso sí, os digo que no va a ser pronto, May y Al… ¡Guau! ¡Xing se irá al traste!  
-Madre mía, ayer mismo mis alumnos no sabían cómo hablar con una chica, y míralo… Ja, ja, j…- Izumi volvió a toser.  
Entre todo lo que oían, era imposible que estuvieran más rojos. Ese era el día que May y Alphonse querían que llegara. No podían ser más felices. Todos sus amigos presentes, alegrándose de su felicidad.  
-¡Gracias a todos! ¡Gracias por querernos tanto!

Las horas pasaron, tras la felicidad causada por la pareja, único tema de conversación, todos volvieron a sus puestos, terminaron la copiosa cena. Y llegó el momento de sacar la bebida. Breda fue corriendo a la cocina y volvió con tres botellas entre los brazos, las mismas que había traído.  
-Os prometo que esto no es alcohol del normal. Tened cuidado, amigos míos. No os paséis, y os lo digo por experiencia…


End file.
